Birthday, Boy!
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Gakupo ulang tahun hari ini. Rupanya yang molek nan kinclong bahkan dipoles lebih hebat special untuk hari ini. Tapi sialnya, tak ada yang ingat... dan kesialannya pun bertambah sejak Ene-si gadis cyber-muncul tanpa diundang. Apa yang mereka lakukan?


**Kisiki Nagome, **present

crossed fic:

_Vocaloid - Kagerou Days/Project_

**Birthday Boy!**

**Disclaimer**:

_Voca_ dan _Kagepro_ berserta seluruh isinya bukan milik saya.

**[WARNING]**

penuh ketidak jelasan. typo(s). AU/OOC (?), dll.

* * *

"Sip," ibu jarinya sudah ia basahi dengan air liur siap untuk menyisir basah poni ungu panjangnya. Di koridor lantai tiga, lebih tepatnya di depan kelasnya—3A—Gakupo Kamui tengah membenahi dandanannya. Narsis _pake _banget! Padahal ia sudah bangun sejak jam lima pagi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan segala peratalan kecantikan dan _lotion _milik adiknya, Gakuko.

"Mereka akan sangat terkejut begitu melihatku masuk ke kelas..." ujarnya sambil menyeringai sok keren di depan cermin. Oh ya, dandanan narsis seperti ini bukan karena iseng belaka, melainkan karena untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun ke delapan belasnya yang jatuh pada hari ini.

_Sreeeek_

"_OHAYOU, MINNA-SAN~~"_

Semua mata mendelik ke arah cowok playboy yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas dengan penuh kekerasan. Untung saja pintu itu tidak lantas lompat dari jalurnya, akibat tenaga dalam yang dikeluarkannya tadi. Masih dengan wajah berseri-seri sok tampan, Gakupo berjalan menuju mejanya yang tepat di samping gadis pujaan hatinya, Luka Megurine.

"_Ohayou, _Luka-_sama…"_ diraihnya tangan kanan Luka lalu dikecupnya lembut. "kau tercium lebih wangi dari biasanya, apa ini karena hari ini aku—"

_PLAK!_

Luka menarik tangan kanannya dan mendaratkan tamparan panas yang telak di pipi kiri Gakupo. "Pagi pagi sudah mesum!"

Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi, ia langsung berjalan bangkit meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih melongo di kelas. Dialihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan mejanya dan menemukan Rin Kagamine yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan kembarannya Len. Ia menggeserkan kursinya mendekat ke arah mereka berusaha menarik perhatian kedua saudara kembar ini.

"Hei," sapanya, "sepertinya seru, boleh aku ikutan?"

"Ikutan apa, Gaku-_nii_?" tanya Len.

"Ngobrol dengan… kalian?"

"Oh, boleh saja. Ya, kan Rin?" Len tersenyum ke arah kembaran di hadapannya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus… aku bosan ditinggal Luka," Gakupo berkata lirih, "masa sih dia melupakan hari ini."

"Hari ini memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

_JDERR_

"Ka-kalian juga tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?"

Keduanya serentak menggelengkan kepala. Dengan wajah horor, pria berambut ungu itu menatap mereka satu persatu dengan lekat. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan sekarang! Dihadapan mereka berdua, saat itu juga! Masa iya, mereka melupakan begitu saja hari bersejarah baginya? _Teman macam apa mereka ini! _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah…" setelah wajahnya kembali seperti semula, ia bernafas panjang dan dengan (tidak) bermaksud sombong, ia bermaksud menjelaskan tentang hari _ini._ "hari ini kan hari—"

"Rin! Kau tidak ikut kelas _home ecomonic?_ Pelajaran pertama kan?" sela Len kemudian.

"Ah iya! Hampir saja aku lupa. Terima kasih, Len-_kun_," Rin segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mencium pipi kiri Len sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas.

Yang dicium hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengucapkan semangat pada Rin dan juga beranjak mengikuti saudaranya entah kemana. Yang jelas, Gakupo belum selesai mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Orang yang diajaknya berbicara dengan sangat enaknya langsung menyela perkataan dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan kelas sudah sepi.

Murid-murid yang tadinya masih sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain perlahan lahan menghilang meninggalkan kelas untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka. Jangankan untuk pergi menghadiri jam pertama, si _birthday boy _ini malah terdiam dengan wajah kecewa yang membingungkan.

_Memangnya pelajaran pertama apa ya?_

* * *

Pelajaran pertama pun berlalu. Semua siswa kelas 3A sudah kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran jam kedua. Semuanya tentu datang tepat waktu mengingat guru pelajaran selanjutnya bukan sembarang guru yang bisa dipermainkan. Tapi dengan santainya, seorang Gakupo Kamui, masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah berjalan lima belas menit tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Hei kau," hardik Hitayama Kiyoteru-_sensei. _"Ini jam berapa?"

"Hng? Jam… 11.45, lalu?"

"Kau tahu kan kelasku dimulai jam berapa?"

"11.30."

"Dan kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau terlambat masuk kelas?"

"Entahlah, sepuluh menit mungkin."

Kiyo-_sensei _menghela nafas panjang menghadapi murid yang memang tak pernah bisa menyukai kelasnya itu. Selalu dan selalu saja, anak inilah yang membuatnya naik darah. "Cepat ambil barang barangmu, dan keluar dari kelas."

"Tanpa diminta."

Suasana hati Gakupo memang sedang buruk sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan ia bersedia keluar dari kelas tanpa perlawanan begitu. Sungguh hal yang luar biasa aneh untuk seluruh siswa dan juga gurunya.

"Kenapa nggak berantem aja, lumayan kan jam pelajarannya berkurang," bisik seseorang dari bangku belakang dan sukses mendapat pandangan tajam dari Kiyo-_sensei _dan Gakupo.

Dengan gerakan cepat tas ransel warna ungu norak sudah tersampir dipundaknya. Langkahnya yang kecil kecil diiringi dengan keheningan kelas, membuat suasana yang ada makin kalut dan tidak enak. Bingung dan aneh mungkin itu perasaan seluruh siswa yang berada disana. Tapi sebal dan benci sudah terlalu menguasai pikiran Gakupo. Ia benci pada orang lain yang bahkan melupakan bahwa hari ini hari yang paling bersejarah baginya! Padahal seingatnya ia selalu mengingat hari lahir mereka semua…

Ya itu pun, _seingatnya... dan tak jarang ia lupa._

* * *

Kepalanya sudah terantuk di meja panjang perpustakaan sekolah. Dimana lagi tempat yang paling nyaman untuk membuka situs situs por—uhuk—kalian pasti paham tanpa perlu dijelaskan. Karena memang masih jam pelajaran kedua, perpustakaan siang itu tampak lenggang dan _wi-fi _nya juga kuat. Membuat hasrat seorang mesum pecinta wanita sepertinya betah beralama-lama berada di ruangan itu.

"Setidaknya disini aku bebas dari kelas membosankan itu dan bisa melihat tubuh tubuh sexy yang berkilauan…" bisiknya di depan _handphone. _"pfft—bahkan lebih daripada Luka."

Lampu LED merah _handphone_ nya berkedip dan tanpa diminta layarnya yang semula tengah mengakeses sebuah situs langsung berubah dan menunjukkan sebuah e-mail yang baru saja masuk, meminta untuk dibuka. Meski bingung dengan keberadaan e-mail yang langsung muncul dilayar tanpa perlu untuk melihat _notif, _ia langsung membukanya.

Mendadak ada yang aneh dengan alat itu. Semuanya tampak putih bersih selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya muncul kotak kotak _pixel _berwarna biru dan membentuk sesosok tubuh. Dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya ditatapnya lekat lekat tubuh yang baru saja terbentuk di layar _hanpdhone_nya, seorang gadis dengan stocking dan rok mini hitam serta jaket berwarna biru. Tidak, sekarang sudah terlihat dengan lebih jelas lagi bahwa rambut bergaya _twintail_ nya pun berwarna senada dengan matanya, biru muda.

"E-eh? Kau siapa?" seru gadis itu tiba tiba sambil menatap bingung Gakupo.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya… kau siapa?!"

"Aku? Hm—" gadis _twintail _itu bergumam, "aku hanya seorang gadis biru cantik yang bisa pindah kemana saja."

Gakupo hanya menatap heran pada makhluk asing di dalam _handphone_nya itu. Seperti berada dalam dunia imaji yang paling gila, ia bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan makhluk dari dalam ponsel. Kepalanya ditelengkan kekiri dan kanan sambil membubuhkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Hah?! Kau pasti jin atau sebagainya…"

"_Baka,_" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukannya disambut dengan ramah, orang asing dihadapannya ini malah menganggapnya sebagai jin yang baru saja keluar dari botol Aladin!

"Ha-ha," Gakupo tertawa datar, "Sepertinya ponselku kemasukan jin menyerupai virus aneh berwujud gadis _sexy_ yang tadi deh… sebaiknya kubanting dulu—"

"Jangan!" gadis biru itu menjerit menghentikan tangan Gakupo yang sudah menggantung diudara siap membanting ponsel. "kusebarkan semua file kotormu ke internet agar seluruh dunia bisa melihatnya!"

Ancaman gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya. Dikembalikan lagi lengannya ke atas meja dan menatap virus aneh di dalam ponselnya. Sebenarnya, bagi seorang Gakupo ancaman itu hanya terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon dan ia tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing karenanya. Hanya saja, suasana hatinya yang tengah buruk dan suara melengkin penuh perintah itu ditelinganya seperti sulutan api kemarahan.

"Berhenti menggetakku, kau makhluk aneh. Aku tidak suka diperintah."

"Siapa yang menggertakmu, orang mesum?! Tak kusangka ada juga orang yang tingkat kemesumannya melebihi, _master."_

"_Master?"_

"Ah, abaikan saja, kau tak mungkin mengenalnya. Sepertinya mereka salah mengerimkan e-mailnya. Dasar."

"Huh?"

"Intinya aku tersesat!" jerit gadis itu, "sudahlah… berhubung aku ada disini sekalian saja kusebar rahasiamu kotormu dulu."

"Hoi! Kau mau apa?! Jangan macam macam dengan haremku!"

"Pfft—dasar orang mesum menyedihkan. Berhasrat punya harem tapi fobia cewek, haha. Persis seperti _master."_

"Cih, berisik . . ."

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu sesaaat. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing, hingga akhirnya si gadis biru itu berkata lirih. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku pulang…."

Wajahnya terlihat murung dan tertunduk membuat Gakupo sedikitnya merasa simpati. Padahal baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu ia berniat untuk menjual ponselnya lengkap dengan anak biru di dalamnya. _Dia terlalu manis untuk dijual begitu saja, sayang…_

"Sudahlah disini saja dulu, aku bosan…"

"Eh? Kau mau mengajakku ke taman ria memangnya?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Gakupo cepat, "setidaknya hari jadiku tidak akan segaring tadi…"

"Hari jadi? Ulang tahunkah?"

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas. Terlalu malas membicarakan hal yang membuatnya kesal sepanjang hari ini. Tapi gadis biru itu justru tersenyum ceria dan tampak terlihat sedang berusaha untuk menyemangatinya. Sekalipun ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pagi itu.

"_Otanjoubi omodetou!"_ gadis itu mengucapkan selamat dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar seolah Gakupo adalah sahabatnya yang paling akrab. Baru kali ini sejak pagi tadi, di hari jadinya yang ke delapan belas ia bisa tersenyum tulus dari hatinya. Seketika _mood_nya membaik, padahal hanya sebuah ucapan selamat dan senyuman hangat dari orang asing, ya tapi, memang itu yang ia butuhkan.

"_Arigatou,_" bisiknya disela senyuman.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu sekusut itu?"

"Hn? Ah ini… lupakan saja."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau kenapa? Pacarmu tidak ingat hari ini kau ulang tahun?"

"Cerewet. Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Entahlah…" Gakupo menopang dagunya sambil membuang muka menghindari pertanyaan aneh lainnya.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas? Ini masih jam pelajaran bukan?"

"Cih. Dasar kau ini, sudah kubilang berhenti bertanya. Aku tidak mau masuk kelas_nya, _apalagi dengan orang orang seperti mereka."

"Lho? Mereka siapa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan?!"

Dengan perasaan geram dan berapi-api Gakupo segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja begitu saja. Suasananya kembali kalut dan menyebalkan. Pertanyaan gadis itu menurutnya cukup mengganggu, entah karena ada faktor ego dan sebagainya ia begitu memaksakan kehendak orang lain untuk mengingat hari ini adalah hari jadinya dan wajib mengucapkan selamat. Kapankah dia juga pernah menyadari bahwa tak jarang ia melupakan hari jadi temannya? Hanya segelitir orang yang sadar…

:::

Kepergian tuannya yang baru, membuat si gadis virus itu bisa lebih leluasa untuk membongkar rahasia yang ada. Diselidikinya satu persatu _file_ dan _folder_ aneh dalam ponsel juga semua _link_ yang baru saja dibuka hingga yang paling lama tersimpan dalam _history. _Setelah mengecek beberapa situs jejaring dan beberapa _folder _rahasia didalamnya, ia pun mulai menyusun rencana untuk memperbaiki suasana buruk yang ada.

:::

Sekembalinya Gakupo ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil _handphone_nya yang tertinggal, gadis biru itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya dan berteriak nyaring tanpa beban. Ia tertawa ringan dengan ceria sambil berkata..

"Aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang!"

"Hm? Baguslah, cepat pergi sana."

"Tidak maukah kau memberiku salam perpisahan yang lebih ramah lagi? Padahal aku sudah memberimu ucapan selamat ulang tahun lebih dulu… beda dengan _mereka."_

"_Mereka?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Teman-temanmu. Mereka melupakan hari jadimu kan?"

"Da-darimana kau tau…?"

"Fufu, rahasia…" gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "kau harus mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelum terlambat…" matanya berkata sendu seiring dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, kok."

"Sudah tau ya? Ya sudah… aku hanya mau mengatakan itu saja kok sebelum pergi, _sayonara."_

"O-oi, kau mau kemana?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa khawatir juga…"

"Bukan begitu. Kau gadis aneh yang baru kutemui dan berkata seolah olah peramal. Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Mereka memanggilku Ene," gadis itu menjawab. "salam kenal, Gakupo Kamui. Orang termesum nomer dua yang pernah kutemui, pfft."

"Kau—darimana tau namaku?!"

"Itu tidak penting…"

Lampu LED merah itu kembali berkelip menandakan _e-mail_ yang masuk. Ponselnya terus bergetar dan menampilakan _subject _dari berbagai pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya. Rupanya itu adalah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh teman teman satu kelasnya dan juga kenalan lainnya di klub. Isinya seragam yang intinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya.

Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat menampikkan sebuah senyuman bahagia. Kata-kata Ene terngiang lagi dalam benaknya setelah membaca dengan baik pesa pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya. Mereka bukannya sengaja untuk tidak mengucapkan selamat di hari jadinya, mereka hanya lupa akan hal itu. Namanya juga manusia bukan?

_Benar. Aku hanya perlu mengatakannya dengan jelas pada yang lain…_

Dibukanya _mail_ terakhir yang mampir ke dalam _inbox_ ponselnya, ternyata dari Luka! Gadis pujaannya pun mengirimkan ucapan selamat untuknya!

_To : Gakupo Kamui_

_From : Luka Megurine_

_Subject : Happy birthday!_

_Selamat ulang tahun ya, tuan mesum. Pfft._

_Maaf, aku lupa hari ini kau berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas. Seharusnya tadi pagi kau katakan langsung saja bukannya berbuat mesum seperti itu, _bakamui!

_Hm, oh ya, Enemi itu siapa? Temanmu? Kuharap apa yang dia kirimkan tadi hanya bercanda. Kalo tidak aku bisa bisa benar benar membencimu! Apa-apaan kau duduk ditengah tengah para wanita tak berbusana seperti itu? Menjijikan sekali =w=_

_Sign, _

_Luka Megurine_

"Aku… duduk ditengah tengah wanita tanpa busana?" kalimat terakhir ambigu itu membuatnya langsung memeriksa kembali _folder _fotonya dan…

_TADA! _

Makhluk biru bernama Ene—yang mengaku sebagai enemi pada Luka—telah mengedit foto tampannya dikelilingi dengan wanita tanpa busana. Lalu diberi keterangan dibawahnya:

Aku butuh asupan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari para wanita cantik seperti di foto! Cepat! Psst, kirim ke 3 teman kalian ya!

"Kurang ajar…."

* * *

**EPILOG**

"_Tadaimaa~" _suara alarm tingkat empat membangunkan Shintaro Kisaragi dari tidur panjangnya. Bukan hanya telinganya yang dibuat tuli gara-gara ulah gadis _cyber _aneh dari dalam komputernya, tapi jeritan ibunya yang mendadak memasuki kamar ikut membuat rasa kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Kau... Arrggh! Kenapa kau muncul lagi sih?!" jerit Shintaro frustasi di depan layar komputernya. Ene tampak berdiri disana dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya seakan tak melakukan perbuatan yang bisa membuat nyawa seseorang melayang di pagi hari.

"_Master_, dengar ini! Aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang lain yang lebih mesum daripadamu lho~"

"Huh?"

"Lihat ini! Sama kan dengan foto _screensaver_ mu..."

Ene menunjukkan foto Gakupo Kamui yang tengah dikelilingi wanita wanita tanpa busana, sambil kemudia menuntup semua file yang tengah terbuka dan menampilkan gambar serupa yang dijadikan _screensaver _komputer Shintaro. Bedanya, hanya wajah dua orang mesum ditengah para wanitanya.

"AAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan seenaknya mengedit foto dan mengubah _screensaver_ ku! Dan lagi file laguku tadi... belum disimpan, dan... dan... hilang sudah semuaaaaaaa!"

Pagi itu di kamar Shintaro Kisaragi;_master _sesungguhnya Ene. Jeritan kesengsaraan dan tawa bahagia kembali mewarnai setelah beberapa lenyap.

**=THE END=**

* * *

Fiiyuuuh... selesailah sudah fic crossover dan pertama untuk fandom voca!

Saya terlalu bingung untuk nulis apa disini, semoga suka dan berkenan dihati reader~

_Ding dong-_mohon tinggalkan **REVIEW **:)


End file.
